


the things we do for pleasure

by smallest_itachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, Object Penetration, Sex Toys, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallest_itachi/pseuds/smallest_itachi
Summary: The first time he saw her was the very first time he craved this much to possess and own someone. She was the perfect and only being capable of quenching his everlasting thirst. He knew at that moment that he would make her his.She had no idea what she was getting into when a certain handsome, grey-eyed Adonis asked her if he could by her a drink. She had no idea of what he was thinking of doing to her. Because all she wanted was a simple one night fling after the end of a relationship of two years.Will she also keep wanting him or will he have to do a bit of chasing.
Relationships: Erwin/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the things we do for pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Smut preview

He licked my dripping pussy like it was the best thing he ever tasted. I could see him lapping up my slick and slowly rubbing my pulsing clit with his left thumb, in the bedroom mirror. I could see myself slowly becoming undone by him which didn't help with the increasing arousal dripping onto his tongue that from his low growl, only turned him on more. He then started circling my nipples and pinching it with his right index finger and thumb. Resulting to me arching my back while moaning out his name and him smirking against my glistening cunt. He then filled my entrance with his tongue and started twirling and moving his hot appendix in and out. I was almost driven to the edge when he pulled away to stick two fingers in my spread heat. He started fingering me in a harsh but a highly pleasurable pace. My mind went blank, I started convulsing and getting ready for that mind blowing orgasm but it never came because sadly he pulled out. I could see him licking his fingers that were now coated with my juices. I was distracted from the sudden disappearance that I didn't realize that he was starting to lower his head towards my heated sex. By the time I got my gasping in control he was already sucking hard on my clit and filling me with three of his long fingers going hitting that spot that had me moaning his name like he was a worshipped sex god. He was fingerfucking me so well that I was afraid that I would be too spent to get what we both really needed. "Oh yes, daddy please... I need that cock of yours so fucking bad." "You want this cock? Then let me fucking see what you can do to deserve it, shall we." The pleasure was building up rather too quickly that I came without warning and all my juices squirted out and coated his face. He then licked his lips while looking at me with hooded eyes. But he didn't pull out he kept going which was driving me crazy because it was almost too much that it was almost starting to hurt but the pleasure was over riding that feeling completely. Before I knew it that knowing feeling started building up in my lower half and by the time I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't squirting but peeing on his now dripping wet abdomen. I wanted to stop but it felt so fucking great. "Oh yes baby, yes, fucking pee on me like the dirty little slut you are. God yes, keep going you filthy whore. Don't stop until I tell you to 'cause if you do I'll fucking spank your ass raw." That's when she thought that this was going to be the best night of her life and that it was for from over. But little did she know that this was not just going to be one night. At least not for him. Not for the sex craved raven who was beginning to want her more and more after having tasted her. She was only pushing him closer to the brink without even realizing how mad she was driving him with just the sweetness of her voice. He wanted her all to himself. He knew he was going to make her his but the only thing she knew was that he was going to be the best fuck of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. So if you have any pointers, I would be glad to have them.


End file.
